


cloudy clouds

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel Depressed, Daniel LaRusso needs one hugs, Daniel comforted by Johnny, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, English and Spanish version, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Daniel LaRusso, Self Esteem, both Daniel and both the author are sad, lawrusso, loving Johnny, protector Johnny, worried johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: today Daniel woke up sad but someone will let him know how much he loves him badly sums up I admit it
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> clarification 1: these characters are not mine. just plot of the story that came out of my head a few moments ago.
> 
> Clarification 2: this is the first time that I write from a pov that is not of a specific character and if it is wrong I am very sorry I try to reflect it so I ask if it is not understood i am sorry
> 
> clarification 3 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar g as I said I came up with this suddenly you this fic I hope you like it
> 
> Clarification 4: my way of writing is with a script I am very sorry if there are people with any problem reading my fics, I have always written them like that for years so if anyone has problems with reading it like that I understand perfectly well that they do not read it for the good of you and I'm sorry if I misspelled this

It was another sad day for Daniel LaRusso's life, normally he has happy days but today he woke up sad, thinking about how miserable he felt today, even though he had a husband who loves him and who is hugging him right now he feels sad and alone, also that he has the forgiveness of his children even though his divorce was quite hard for him and Armanda, Sam and Anthony forgave him. Even so, he felt bad, not deserving the love of his children because of the pain he caused them when he separated from Amanda.

Part of him feels that it is all his fault and despite Johnny repeating that it is not, Daniel still knows that what happened with Amanda and the children is his fault.

Right now he was lying on Johnny's chest, while Johnny is hugging him around his waist tightly as if he feels that something is wrong with Daniel, while Daniel feels his tears fall in his eyes without being able to help it.

He hates feeling this sad, all the time, he does not know why he is like this most of the time, but he knows that Johnny will always be by his side to love him, protect him and tell him when he loves him so that he does not feel sad and that does to smile a little, as Daniel's sobs got bigger so much that he felt Lawrence's hands bring him closer to his chest and a hand began to stroke his dark hair.

“What's wrong darling, why are you crying?” Johnny asked with the hoarse voice of the dream and opening those blue eyes that made Daniel fall in love for the first time.

“Why are you still with me?” Daniel asked with his voice hoarse from tears and turning to see Johnny who is now looking at him wide awake and looking at him as if he had become another person.

“Why do I love you LaRusso, why would it be more darling” He said in a low voice because he already knew Daniel perfectly when he had those sad days.

“Seriously or is it just that you feel sorry for me and that is why you are with me” she commented between sobs and immediately more tears fell in those eyes of Bambi that Johnny loved so much before bringing him closer to his chest and kissing his tears to wipe them away on him Daniel's beautiful face, while he just let himself be loved by hiding his face in Johnny's chest.

“It is true, Daniel I love you and it is not out of pity, I am here because I fell in love with you, with your smile of your beautiful Bambi eyes that every time I see it I cannot look away and you make me kiss you every second and I can't separate myself from you, I love you so much and it hurts me a lot that you don't see all the love I feel for you” Johnny said something sad and that makes more tears fall in Daniel's eyes, he hates seeing Johnny sad especially if it's your fault causing you this pain.

“I am very sorry that you are sad because of me, the best thing is to separate and not make you suffer more, you do not deserve someone pathetic like me” Daniel commented depressed trying to separate himself from Johnny's embrace, but he only brings him closer to him and makes him their faces are inches from kissing.

“You are not pathetic, you listen to me LaRusso, you are suffering from depression and that is why you feel sad, and there is no shame in that you listen to me, I had that before but with therapy and with a lot of love from me you will get ahead, let me support you please Daniel It hurts to see you like this, and I want to help you heal, love and take care of you, to realize, darling, if I'm here with you, it's because I love you and I want to always be by your side to love and protect you but I can't if you don't do your part LaRusso” I finish Say Johnny and Daniel just looks at him surprised by his words as if catching for the first time that Johnny's words are true and that makes him hug him tightly feeling that his sobs got bigger and bigger when Johnny starts kissing his hair.

“Even though all the time I blame myself for my divorce, you still want to help me and be with me” Daniel asked unsure again and little by little his tears were disappearing, Johnny's hands agate his face too softly and makes I looked at him and had a small smile on his face.

“If of course I will always be by your side LaRusso and the divorce was not your fault as much as Amanda and you no longer worked, you must understand that I no longer know they loved and could not be in a marriage without love, you understand love” answered Johnny kissing his forehead making Daniel laugh for the first time and when he heard that smile he brought his lips to Daniel's and kissed him and then LaRusso returned the kiss.

“Now if I understand it, thank you very much for loving me even though I have this problem of depression and self-esteem thanks for staying with me Johnny” Daniel commented, happy for the first time since he woke up and looked at Johnny with a joy in his brown eyes who was smiling at him and he kissed him in small kisses on his face making Daniel laugh.

“And I always will LaRusso, don't even think you're going to get rid of me easily, you're trapped here with me, and I'll always love you Daniel with or without your problems, so don't ever doubt it darling” he commented stroking his hair again, making Daniel come back lay her head on his chest and sighs happily knowing she was safe in Johnny's arms.

“Now, thank you so much for not giving up on me even though I'm a disaster, you're still by my side and that makes me fall in love with you even more Johnny Lawrence” Daniel commented, starting to yawn from sleep and making Johnny laugh and giving him a kiss on her forehead.

“I know, LaRusso and I love you even more, so Daniel now what do you think if we sleep a bit, before I can tell you how much I love you in other ways that are not suitable for children” Johnny said smiling mischievously and more when he sees a blush on Daniel's face that increased alarmingly.

“You're an idiot,” he commented but he couldn't remove the smile that formed on his face and those dimples that Johnny loved so much.

“And I'm your idiot now let's sleep a little more” he commented bringing Daniel closer to his body if possible and Daniel sighs happily to be there smelling the smell of Johnny makes him calm down and close his eyes “I love you Daniel LaRusso and I'll do everything Anything so that you are not sad all the time” promised Lawrence stroking his hair and before he falls asleep Daniel responds. 

“I know you will fulfill it, and I love you too Johnny Lawrence” and with those words Daniel falls completely asleep in Johnny's safe arms and moments later Johnny imitates him by hugging Daniel very tightly in his arms making sure he was safe and protected.

And despite the fact that Daniel had bad and sad days, Johnny Lawrence was always there, watching him know that he is loved and that he will always be with him, caring for him and loving him so that LaRusso is completely happy.

And deep down Daniel knew that he has his own guardian angel and that he is always by his side making sure that he is loved and protected and that person is Johnny Lawrence and knowing that Daniel sleeps with a big smile on his face.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it is my first time that I also write a sad story, this came today in the morning when I woke up sad and I decided to write about how I felt and what better than my poor Daniel who represents me, and I hope you like it and Thank you very much for reading it, it means a lot to me.
> 
> the next chapter is the spanish version of the story


	2. Chapter 2

Era otro día triste para la vida de Daniel LaRusso, normalmente él tiene días felices pero hoy amaneció triste, pensando en lo miserable que sentía hoy, a pesar que tenía a un marido que lo ama y que lo está abrazando en estos instantes se siente triste y solo, además que tiene el perdón de sus hijos a pesar de que su divorcio fue bastante duro para él y Armanda, Sam y Anthony lo perdonaron. Aun así sentía mal, no mereciendo el amor de sus hijos por el dolor que les provocó cuando se separó de Amanda.

Parte de él siente que es toda culpa suya y a pesar de que Johnny le repita que no lo es, Daniel todavía sabe que es culpa suya lo qué pasó con Amanda y con los niños.

Ahora mismo estaba acostado en el pecho de Johnny, mientras Johnny lo está abrazando por su cintura con fuerza como sintiendo que algo está mal con Daniel, mientras Daniel siente que sus lágrimas caen en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Odia sentirse así de triste, todo el tiempo, no sabe del por que esta así la mayoría de las veces, pero sabe que Johnny siempre estará a su lado para amarlo, protegerlo y diciéndole cuando lo ama para que no se sienta triste y eso hace que sonría un poco, mientras los sollozos de Daniel se hacían más grandes tanto que sintió las manos de Lawrence lo acercaran más a su pecho y una mano comenzaba acariciar su cabello oscuro.

“¿Que sucede cariño, por que estás llorando” pregunto Johnny con la voz ronca del sueño y abriendo esos ojos azules que enamoraron a Daniel por primera vez.

“¿Por que sigues conmigo?” pregunto Daniel con la voz ronca por las lágrimas y volteando a ver a Johnny que ahora está mirándolo bien despierto y mirándolo como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona.

“Por qué te amo LaRusso por que más sería cariño” comentó suavemente por que ya conocía perfectamente a Daniel cuando tenía esos días tristes.

“En serio o es solo que sientes lástima de mi y por eso estás conmigo” comentó entre sollozos y de inmediato más lágrimas caían en esos ojos de Bambi que tanto Johnny amaba antes de acercarlo más en su pecho y besando sus lágrimas para quitarlas en el hermoso rostro de Daniel, mientras el solo dejaba quererse ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Johnny.

“Es verdad, Daniel te amo y no es por lástima, estoy aquí por que me enamore de ti, de tu sonrisa de tus hermosos ojos de Bambi que cada vez que lo veo no puedo apartar tu mirada y haces que te bese en cada segundos y no pueda sepárame de ti, te quiero tanto y me duele mucho que tu no veas todo el amor que siento por ti” comentó Johnny algo triste y eso hace que más lágrimas cayeran en los ojos de Daniel, odia ver a Johnny triste sobre todo si es su culpa causarle este dolor.

“Lo siento mucho que estés triste por mi culpa lo mejor es separarnos y no hacerte sufrir más, tu no mereces alguien patético como yo” comentó deprimido Daniel tratando de separarse del abrazo de Johnny, pero el solo lo acerca más a él y hace que estén sus rostros a centímetros de besarse.

“No eres patético me escuchas LaRusso, estás sufriendo depresión y es por eso que te sientes triste, y no hay vergüenza en eso me escuchas, yo tuve eso antes pero con terapia y con mucho amor de mi parte saldrás adelante déjame apoyarte por favor Daniel me duele verte así, y quiero ayudarte a sanar, amarte y cuidarte, darte cuenta cariño si estoy aquí contigo es por que te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado para quererte y protegerte pero no puedo si no pones de tu parte LaRusso” termino decir Johnny y Daniel solo lo mira sorprendido por sus palabras como captando por primera vez que las palabras de Johnny son verdaderas y eso hace que lo abrace con fuerza sintiendo que sus sollozos se hacían más grande y más cuando Johnny comienza a besar su cabello.

“A pesar que todo el tiempo me echo la culpa de mi divorcio aun así quieras ayudarme y estar conmigo” pregunto Daniel inseguro de nuevo y ya poco a poco sus lágrimas estaban desapareciendo, las manos de Johnny agarra su rostro con demasiada suavidad y hace que lo miré y tenga una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“Si por supuesto que estaré siempre a tu lado LaRusso y para nada el divorcio fue tu culpa tanto como Amanda y tú ya no funcionaban debes de entender que ya no sé amaban y no podían estar en un matrimonio sin amor comprendes amor” respondió Johnny besando su frente haciendo reír por primera vez a Daniel y cuando escucho esa sonrisa llevo sus labios a los de Daniel y lo beso y enseguida LaRusso le correspondió el beso.

“Ahora si lo comprendo muchas gracias por amarme a pesar que tengo este problema de la depresión y autoestima gracias por quedarte conmigo Johnny” comentó Daniel por primera vez feliz desde que se despertó y miraba con una alegría en sus ojos marrones a Johnny que le sonreía y lo besaba en pequeños besos en su rostro haciendo reír a Daniel.

“Y siempre lo haré LaRusso ni creas que te vas a deshacerse de mi fácilmente estas atrapado aquí conmigo, y siempre te voy amar Daniel con o sin tus problemas, así que jamás lo dudes cariño” comentó acariciando su cabello de nuevo haciendo que Daniel volviera acostar su cabeza en su pecho y que suspira feliz sabiendo que estaba a salvo en los brazos de Johnny.

“Ahora, muchas gracias por no rendirte por mi a pesar que soy un desastre aun así sigues a mi lado y eso hace que me enamore aun más de ti Johnny Lawrence” comentó Daniel empezando a bostezar de sueño y hace reír a Johnny y dándole un beso en su frente.

“Lo sé LaRusso y te amo aun más así Daniel ahora que te parece si nos durmamos un poco antes de que te pueda decir lo mucho que te amo de otras maneras que no son aptas para niños” comentó sonriendo Johnny travieso y más cuando ve que un sonrojo en el rostro de Daniel aumentaba en forma alarmante.

“Eres un idiota” comentó pero no quitaba la sonrisa que se formó en su rostros y esos hoyuelos que tanto amaba Johnny.

“Y soy tu idiota ahora durmamos un poco más” comentó acercando más a Daniel si es más posible a su cuerpo y Daniel suspira feliz a estar allí oliendo el olor de Johnny hace que se tranquiliza y cierre sus ojos “te amo Daniel LaRusso y haré todo lo que fuera para que no estés triste todo el tiempo” prometió Lawrence acariciando su pelo y antes de que caiga dormido Daniel le responde.

“Se que lo cumplirás, y yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence” y con esas palabras Daniel se queda completamente dormido en los brazos seguros de Johnny y momentos después Johnny lo imita abrazando muy fuerte a Daniel a sus brazos asegurándose que estuviera a salvo y protegido.

Y a pesar de que Daniel tuviera días malos y triste siempre estaba Johnny Lawrence, viéndole saber que es amado y que siempre estará con él cuidándolo y amándolo para que LaRusso esté completamente feliz.

Y en el fondo Daniel sabía que tiene a su propio ángel guardián y que siempre está a su lado asegurándose que es amado y protegido y esa persona es Johnny Lawrence y sabiendo eso Daniel duerme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it is my first time that I also write a sad story, this came today in the morning when I woke up sad and I decided to write about how I felt and what better than my poor Daniel who represents me, and I hope you like it and Thank you very much for reading it, it means a lot to me.
> 
> the next chapter is the spanish version of the story


End file.
